1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a method of displaying web contents received from an external apparatus, on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, to view contents provided by a web server, which is an external apparatus, a web browser equipped in an information processing apparatus is used. Some information processing apparatuses of this type are capable of registering shortcut buttons (favorite display buttons) of the web browser associated with respective URL address of the web server, as favorites, respectively.
When a favorite display button is selected, the web browser is displayed on an operation screen. The web browser accesses the web server that has a URL address registered in the favorite display button, and displays the contents of the web server.
Further, communication between the web browser and web sites on the web server is performed using the HTTP protocol. In the HTTP protocol, data transmitted from the web browser to the web server is provided with a field called a request header section. The request header section includes an Accept-Language request-header field.
The web browser as a client is capable of designating a display language for the Accept-Language request-header field. Upon receipt of the Accept-Language request-header field, the web server transmits the web contents (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “contents”) in the requested display language to the client.
Here, a description will be given of an example of the Accept-Language request-header field.
Now, let it be assumed that “en” has been designated for the Accept-Language request-header field as follows:
Accept-Language: en
Here, the web browser as a client requests the web contents in English (en) from the web server. If it is possible to transmit the web contents in English to the client, the web server transmits the web contents in English to the client. On the other hand, if there are no contents in English, the web server sends the contents in a default display language or an error to the web browser (client).
The display language designated for the Accept-Language request-header field is designated by a language-setting function, which is one of functions for setting options of the web browser.
Further, there has been proposed a technique in which a management server, which is a web server, stores associated contents formed by translating target contents of web pages in database as other web pages associated with the web pages (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-70109). When instructed to extract the associated contents, the management server extracts the associated contents from the database, and provides the contents to the client.
By the way, in an environment that requires display of web pages in different languages from each other, there is a demand for displaying contents of favorites having the same URL address in different languages. Examples of such an environment include an office in which there are a large number of users who speak different languages, and a convenience store in which a number of unspecified users use a multi-function peripheral (MFP).
However, in registering the above-mentioned favorites, since the favorites are registered in a manner associated with the URL address of the web server, the number of favorites having the same URL address which can be registered is only one.
Therefore, when web servers are to be accessed which have the same URL address and switch between display languages by referring to the Accept-Language request-header field, it is necessary to select a favorite after switching between display languages by configuration of the settings of the web browser. Further, in the MFP, it is necessary to select a favorite display button after switching between display languages of the MFP.
As described above, to display web pages in different display languages, it is required to select a favorite after switching between display languages, which requires the user to perform the troublesome operations particularly under an environment in which a large number of users use the MFP.